Loves Labours Lost
by Mz Hellfire
Summary: He's a death eater, shes the brightest witch of the age. One heads dorm, one common room, one whole year! And can she figure out who her mystery rescuer is? What will the war bring....find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone yeah I know I haven't updated my other ficts in ages but ive been super busy! I hope sometime next week though. So yeah this is my first Draco/ Hermione fict I hope you like it!

W/l Mz hellfire

**Loves Labours Lost**

**Chapter 1; Dreams and Surprises**

**_Looking back Hermione concluded it was that morning it all started. The long road, which had brought her here to this horrid room, where she lay bruised and battered with a wand at her throat and for what? Why was she here? It was simple. It was love. A love so strong she didn't regret it, even though because of this love a death eater was about to end her life. As he brought up his wand she closed her eyes and braced herself for the last blow as she remembered from that morning where it had all began…_**

"Hermione darling! Time for breakfast!" called Mrs Granger from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Mum." Hermione called sliding out of bed.

It was the start of August and Hermione was bubbling with excitement. She was going to the Burrow today. Finally after a month of waiting she would see Ron and Harry! She couldn't wait she had missed them both so much. Quickly she examined herself in the mirror. She had defiantly changed over the summer. Not really physically but mentally. Her whole attitude had changed. She now dared to wear tighter clothes that showed the amazing figure -which she had always had- off perfectly. She decided to style her hair more so it was in well defined curls more than just a bushy mess. She still cared greatly about schoolwork and grades but realised she needed balance in her life too and came to the conclusion that it was all right to party once in a while. Yes you could defiantly say Hermione Granger had changed over the summer.

Skipping down stairs in her checked pyjama trousers and spaghetti strap top she kissed her Mother and Father good morning.

"Oh isn't it just a wonderful morning. I think it's going to be a nice day don't you dad?" said Hermione cheerfully. Hermione's father just laughed and shook his head and then turned back to his paper.

"Yes dear it looks very sunny out side maybe you and your friends can have a game of that Quidwhitch they like so much." said her mother putting down a large plate of toast in front of her.

"It's Quidditch mum and I'm not hugely fond of flying on a broom at seventy miles an hour while two huge bowling balls come flying at you trying to knock you off it." Hermione laughed

"Oh, it does sound very dangerous well anyway…. your letter arrived today honey here it is." She said handing Hermione the rather thick letter. When she opened it a gleaming red and gold badge popped out with the words written on it 'Head girl'. Hermione let out a squeal of delight and jumped up and down.

"MUM! DAD! I made Head Girl!" she squealed even more

"That's nice dear." Said her father barely looking up from his newspaper.

Now don't get me wrong Hermione loved her parents but sometimes she just wished…she just wished that she could get a better reaction than 'that's nice dear' or 'good job honey'. Hermione realised that they didn't know the full extent of what being head girl meant but it's what she had been talking about all summer and the summer before that! They had to know their daughter enough to know that this was important to her, didn't they?

Sighing Hermione left the kitchen and went upstairs to finish packing.

"Socks, underwear, robes, normal clothes, homework, school books, light reading books, scales and retractable cauldron." Hermione said checking off her list.

All she needed now was some dress robes in case there was a dance.

Smiling she remembered her last dance at Hogwarts. She had actually got a letter from Viktor Krum a day earlier wishing her a good year at Hogwarts. They were just friends now but he had always been someone she could confide in. Taking the letter from under her pillow she began to read it again for perhaps the tenth time.

Dear Hermione,

I was very happy to find your letter arriving. It made me happy after long practise of Quidditch. I know you will be head girl of school this year like you hoped. You are very smart witch and writing to you has improved my English very much so. I am writing to ask you what you will be doing next summer because I will want to be inviting you and Harry Potter and your red headed friend (I forget his name was it Roland or Rolf) to come and spend 3 of your weeks at my training resort for Quidditch. I am understanding that you do not like to play but there will be swimming pool and many activities for you to do. It would be fun seeing you again. Please you for thinking and ask your friends.

Much love Victor

Xxxx

Hermione laughed yet again. His grammar had defiantly improved since he first started writing and his spelling was almost perfect. She sat on her bed contemplating next summer. She would love to check out Viktor's business and she defiantly would need a break after 7th year.

Folding the letter up she placed it on the top of her belongings in the trunk and then locked it.

All to do now was to pick an outfit to travel in, opening her closet she looked at all her new stylish clothes she bought just last week. Most of them were all ready in her trunk but there were a few out fits she'd kept out. After about twenty minutes she finally decided. She took out a nice long, white gypsy skirt with a lot of layers and a white top with a blue pattern sown in. She examined herself in the mirror again. Twiddling with her curls she smiled, the white suited her. The skirt started at her hips and her top ended at her belly button, her curves were well complemented. Then her smile turned sour, she doubted anyone would notice. Her parents didn't even pass comment at her transformation why would her friends?

Slipping on a pair of flip-flops with a slight heel she lifted her trunk and began to walk down the stairs. As she entered the kitchen her parents smiled.

"Ready to go dear?" asked her mother.

"Yes are you guys sure you don't mind traveling by floo? I mean we could just take the car." Said Hermione (A/n- the grangers had been connected to the floo network and taught how to use it for their own safety because Voldemort is at large)

"No, no dear it's quite all right, this is much faster and saves a lot of petrol." Said her father jokingly.

"If your sure….." said Hermione

"I'll go first," said her mother "Then you and then your father."

Just as Hermione's mother stepped into the fireplace the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you guys go on ahead." Said Hermione walking towards the door.

Wondering whom it could be Hermione opened the door.

"STUPEFY!" yelled a voice and Hermione fell backwards. The stunner hardly hit but it managed to knock her off her feet.

"MUM! DAD! GET OUT OF HERE!" Hermione screamed when she saw four death eaters running towards the house (A/n- they set the doorbell off by magic.)

"Hermione! What is it?" called her dad

"Just go!" she yelled as they reached the front door.

Her mum and dad didn't move. So as fast as she could she shoved them both into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of powder and shouted ' The Burrow! ' As the death eaters reached the living room. She was just about to jump in the fireplace when a cruel voice yelled "Crucio!"

Hermione hit the floor. She writhed in pain; the unforgivable was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" The death eater snarled again as unimaginable agony swept through Hermione's body. Then everything went black.

Draco Malfoy sat bolt upright in bed. He had had that dream again. The one he had every night for almost a month now but never seemed to remember it quite fully. There was a girl dressed in white rags pleading for help and then she would disappear to be replaced with his father and mother fighting again, then it would inevitably end with Draco before the Dark Lord being forced to kill the girl. Draco never seemed to be able to remember what the girl looked like and she was always killed in a different way. That night Draco used the Sectumsempra curse on her till she bled to death and her white rags were dyed red with blood. Draco shivered at this thought. The dream frightened him, sure he was bad but he didn't think he was a killer, at least not yet. So was the dream trying to tell him something? Sure he liked to have a good duel or two or torment a few mud bloods or even watch the odd order member being 'twisted' for information but he felt the dirty work should be someone else's job. He knew however that would have to change.

In the Malfoy family you had to be tough. It was kill or be killed, literally.

Trying to force the dream out of his head he slipped on a pair of jeans over his boxers and strolled through the manor, down to breakfast. As he entered the kitchen he saw his mother sitting at the oak table sipping a cup of coffee through her pursed lips.

"Morning mother." He said kissing he lightly on the cheek. "Father around?"

"No he's out on duty for the Dark Lord. He told me to tell you we might be having a guest later on today and he wants you to be present when he talks to them, so you may be shown how to treat them." She said frowning.

"I take it you don't want me there mother." Said Draco taking a seat.

"No matter what anyone says Draco, you're still my little boy. Forgive me if I don't want you to witness a torturing." She said scowling even more.

"I know you feel I am too young but my initiation into the Dark Lord's army is less than a year away, I have to learn how to deal with things before I leave school." He said gently patting her shoulder.

"Hmmmm." She muttered "Speaking of school. You received your letter this morning, here."

Draco picked up the letter and carefully unfolded it. The just like Hermione's did a badge popped out, although this was silver and green and said 'head boy'.

"Oh look mum I made head boy." He said vaguely

"That's wonderful Draco!" she replied smiling "What's wrong darling? I thought you'd be thrilled."

"I am it's just I bet the head girl will be that know-it-all, mud blood Granger."

'And not someone I can get a good shag off of once in a while.' He thought.

"I'm sure she can't be that bad…" said Narcissa

"OH believe me she is! She's the top of every single class and hangs around with Potty and weasel! And of course all the teachers just love her, the brightest witch of our age they say!" Draco ranted.

"Mud blood you said…too bad…. too bad…" she said

"What do you mean too bad!"

"Well it's just that a powerful witch brought into our family might go a bit for the Malfoy reputation…after your father was taken to Askaban and the of course broke out it has seemed to have dipped a little." She said pursing her lips again.

"MOTHER! You can't be serious Granger and I! That's beyond revulsion! Anyway I'm promised to Pansy." He said dully

"Don't sound so excited about it darling." Narcissa said sarcastically

"Don't worry im not." Draco drawled

Just then there was a bustling of noise from the hallway.

"Take Her down to the basement McNair and be careful we don't want to damage her too badly…yet." Sneered Lucius Malfoy as he entered the manor

"Draco! Draco! Come here! Where are you boy?" he snapped

"I'm here father," he said walking out of the kitchen

"Good, good now it seems we have a guest with us. I would like you to interrogate her first. Then McNair and I will try alternative methods. If you cant get any information out of her first." He said with an evil glint in his eye. Draco had some idea what these alternative methods were and didn't ask questions. So he nodded and headed down to the basement. He figured he'd try the Crucio curse a few times and if that didn't work he'd let his father have his way with her, whoever she was.

When he opened the door he got the shock of his life. There in chains was a girl in white rags.

Please review with any suggestions I'm not sure fully where this is going! And I really want to keep the characters believable! Review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is the second chappie! I've tried as best as possible to stop the characters from going OC! LOL! Erm thanks to all who reviewed!

**Chapter 2; Escape Plans?**

Draco stood in shock there she was the girl that had haunted his dreams for a month now. The girl his father wanted him to interrogate. Taking a cautious step towards her he accidentally scuffed his foot. Her head bolted upright.

"Who's there!" she said shakily

'_I know that voice'_ Thought Draco. As he walked towards her he could make out she was wearing a blindfold, she had long brown beautiful curls that cascaded down her back and just the right amount if curves.

'_Why has this girl been in my dreams! Who is she?" _Draco wondered

"Where am I? Who's there!" she said defiantly

'_No it cant be! Not her! When did she get so…. Pretty…wait no Draco that's not the word you were looking for! Well maybe it was….if her names not Hermione Granger.' _He thought

"Granger?" Said Draco

"Who are you? I know your voice. Please…." She said as a tear rolled passed from under her blindfold and down her cheek.

"God it is you…" Draco trailed off

'_Fuck' _he said to himself

There was a silence for about thirty seconds before Draco went right up close to her and she shivered.

"Look Granger just tell me what you know and I'll make this easy for you." He said as gently as he could.

"What's the point death eater…your going to kill me anyway." She said angrily

"You're too stubborn for your own good. Tell me everything you know about the order and maybe I won't have to hurt you." He said

"I'm not telling you anything!" she shouted and swung her fists around madly but Malfoy grabbed them and held her still.

"GRANGER! STOP! Listen to me there are two guys out there who will only be to eager to get their hands on you if I don't get the information I need." Draco saw the realisation on her face "That's right they'll do unspeakable things to you mud blood! Don't think they'll take it easy on you because your only 17."

"And…you…will you…" she choked as more tears ran down her cheeks

"I never really agreed with rape Granger but I don't think the others have a problem. Now I'll give you one last chance before I really get angry. Where is Dumbledore and where are the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters!" he snarled

"I'm…I'm…not telling you anything!" she said shakily but defiantly

"Then you leave me no choice." He said bringing his wand up to curse her but he found he couldn't. For one she was so innocent looking and he admired her defiance in a way. Sometimes he wished he could stand up to his father like that. So instead he walked over to the other side of the room and collected the keys for her chains. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Kneeling down beside her he looked at her face. She was still half curled up waiting for a blow to come. She really had changed over the summer.

'_It's not like I'm interested' He_ thought.

As he unlocked the chains she rubbed her wrists.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"What do you think I'm doing Granger?"

"You're unlocking my chains and…"

"And letting you go. Now get up quickly." He snarled. Then Draco found a metal rung on the floor and pulled as hard as he could and a trap door sprang open revealing a pit of darkness.

"Now I'm going to guide you down into this hole." He explained, "When you reach the bottom move forward and keep going don't stop until you're outside. When you arrive then you can take off the blindfold. The first thing you will see is a country lane to your right, head North down it till you arrive at a village called Birnam Hollow. It's a muggle village but if you go to the old war monument there is a porkety, which will take you to Diagon Alley. Got it?" he asked and Hermione vigorously shook her head.

"Good now quickly we don't have much time." He urged

"But wait…the others they'll kill you! Come with me and the Order will give you protection if you join our side." She pleaded

"No…I can't, I'm sorry." He said

"I can't go! I can't let them kill you because of me!"

"They won't kill me."

"But you betrayed them!"

"No as far as they know I slipped up and got too close, you stole my wand and cursed me senseless then used my wand to lift the apparation boundaries and buggered off." He said

smiling at his own cunning.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione

"It doesn't matter." Draco said

"Yeah it does I want to know the name of my rescuer."

"I'm sorry you just can't, now move it Granger." Draco said hurriedly

"Well thank you whoever you are…I'll always be in your debt."

She said. Then she gently reached out her hand and Draco took it. Feeling her way she placed it on his cheek. They were barely an inch away from each other and getting closer until Hermione placed a soft kiss on his lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Draco pulled away.

"You better go." He said and guided Hermione down the hole.

Then a second later Draco took out his own wand, pointed it at himself and yelled "Perfectos Totalus!" And collapsed on to the floor.

Hermione had been walking for what felt like hours. She was terrified she was lost but dared not stop. She had already taken the blindfold off but it made no difference since the tunnel she was traveling in was enveloped in darkness. Feeling her way along the edges of the tunnel she walked but pondered her 'rescuer' as she now decided she would call him. She defiantly knew the voice but couldn't quite place where it was from. One thing that she was sure of was that it was defiantly someone from Hogwarts or that had been at Hogwarts in the past few years. She pondered the things she knew about him. She had guessed he was about 5,9 or 10 quite muscular (as she noticed when she kissed him) and of coarse deeply involved in the dark arts. Hermione still couldn't believe she had kissed him. It was so unlike her to go off kissing random guys and death eaters at that! But she couldn't stop herself. There was some pull towards him whoever he was she just couldn't explain it.

Then suddenly a pinprick of light caught Hermione's eye. She began to follow the light and soon enough she emerged out of the tunnel and facing her was a country lane. As she looked around she saw that she really had been walking for hours as the sun was already beginning to set. She decided just to apparate straight to the Burrow. After a few seconds and a slight popping sensation she was at the Burrow. In all her life she had never been happier to see the lopsided house. She knocked overenthusiastically on the door. A familiar puffy eyed face opened the door and greeted her.

"Hermione? Oh God is it really you?" said Ron pulling her into his arms.

She may have been filthy her clothes worn and hair a mess but she was still Hermione and to him that was all that mattered.

"We thought you were…we went to your house…it looked like there was a fight …we thought the worst" he said choking out the words and still hugging her.

"It's alright Ron. I'm here and relatively fine. Now can I breathe?" she said laughing slightly

"Sorry" he mumbled letting her go and ushering her inside.

Inside the mood was sombre. Everyone was sitting at the Weasley's large kitchen table. Hermione's mother had her head buried in her fathers shoulder and Harry sat staring blankly into space.

"Why's everyone so glum?" she said

The whole room looked up as if they all had just awoken from a dream. There were loud choruses of 'Oh my god' and 'What happened' and of lots of tears of relief and joy.

After giving numerous hugs Hermione was sat at the table and she was told to recount what happened. She did so, every detail; except from the kiss of course.

"So they just let you go?" Said Harry in disbelief

Hermione nodded.

"Well what do you know a death eater with a heart." Said Ginny

"No it might be all part of some bigger plan." Suggested Ron

"Yeah capture a member of the order, threaten her, try to get information then let her walk away without a scratch. I doubt it." Said Harry

"Maybe. It could happen if there was an ulterior motive. Or they might not have planned on me getting away maybe this guy whoever he was…was really just trying to help. He sounded sincere." Said Hermione

"Well I'm sure who ever it was that took you the Order will find them." Said Mrs Weasley "But its been a long, long day and I'm sure everyone is extremely tired. I think we should get Hermione and her parents settled. Dumbledore says the Grangers need to stay here tonight but can go home tomorrow. Now off to bed with you." She said marching the younger members of the house upstairs.

"Hermione dear you're sharing a room with Ginny again this summer. Your things are already up there. Try to get some sleep tonight. It must have been terrible today but you need some rest." Mrs Weasley explained

Hermione nodded. Once she had said goodnight she wandered lazily upstairs and changed into her Pj's which were laid on Ginny's bed. She was ready for bed but didn't feel in the least bit tired. Ginny who was fast asleep was snoring lightly. Hermione decided she would stay up a while just to think. She took a seat by the window and gazed at the moon. She thought it strange that if it weren't for her rescuer – as she now decided to call him- she might not have ever saw the moon again. She just couldn't get him out of her mind. Who was he? That was the question which would be in her head for many nights to come.

**OK yeah I feel the last part was a little boring but it had to be done! Now reviews would be much appreciated! DANKE!**


End file.
